Penelope Rivera
Penelope Rivera was the killer of her best friend and fellow Grimsborough University student, Lisa Edwards, in At the End of the Rope (Case #35). Profile Penelope is a 21 year old caucasian woman who has long wavy brown hair which trickles down her shoulders and wraps around to her back. She wears a red headband at the top of her head and wears very large white glasses in front of her light brown eyes. Penelope wears red lipstick usually and also, a white polo-shirt behind a checkered grey vest. At her neck there is a white button with pink silk wrapped around it. She also wears a silver beaded neckalce around her neck. Penelope weighs 120 pounds and her blood type is A+. It is known that she likes to drinks coffee, uses a social networking site called Friendnet and has watched a thriller movie called The Hangman Murders. Role in Case(s) At the End of the Rope Penelope was a student at the Grimsborough University, along with her best friend, Lisa Edwards. When Lisa was found hung up from a noose in the University's library, Penelope was interrogated since she was the victim's best friend. The murder was thought to be a suicide at first, but had been confirmed as a murder per Nathan's autopsy and Luke Harris, who wanted to tell the truth behind Lisa's death, which contributed to Penelope deceiving the team. At the end of the case, all the proofs pointed towards Penelope and she was arrested. Penelope wanted to get closer to her best friend, Lisa, and decided to scare the victim so that she could comfort her. She started to send bullying messages to Lisa on Friendnet anonymously, but unfortunately for Penelope, it didn't work out since Lisa never talked to her about the messages and began spending all her time by herself or with Tess Goodwin. Then one day, Lisa asked Penelope to meet her in the University's library. Penelope went there happily, thinking that her best friend would finally get even closer to her. But when Penelope went there, she encountered a furious Lisa, who then told her that she knew she was the one harassing her on Friendnet (the @rtist had informed her about this), and that she hated her now. Lisa said many more things to Penelope and also kept shouting at her, until Penelope finally had enough. She got enraged and pushed Lisa with full strength, causing the victim to fall down hard and become unconscious. Penelope then took a rope from under the desk and hanged Lisa. The Rorschach Reaper Penelope returned after Alex analyzed the surveillance video Cathy gave to them where it shows that she is obsessed to the Rorschach tests. At the Grimsborough Detention Facility, she reveals that one second she is angry at Lisa and the next she was dead set on murdering her even she can feel that there's something wrong. There the last thing she remembered before her change of heart was happened at the football field and a pendulum coming back and forth. There her mind is set and even Lisa is already dead she still knew that she'd done the right thing even though she couldn't explain it with herself. Thus bringing the team to investigate the football field and found the pendulum inside a trash bag but not only that the team found a phone number it and they contact it and it was revealed that the phone number was indeed from the Rorschach Reaper and it is revealed that the killer knows hypnotism. Case Appearances *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38; mentioned during an analysis result) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41; during Chapter 2) Trivia *As revealed in The Rorschach Reaper, Penelope was one of three killers who were hypnotized by Tess Goodwin, which led Penelope to kill her best friend against her own will. *Along with Sabrina Kingston, Penelope killed her best friend. PR2.png|Penelope, as she appears in At the End of the Rope (Case #35). Penelope41.png|Penelope, as she appears in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). 35_penelopejail.png|Penelope, sentenced to 10 years in jail with a chance for parole in 6 years for the murder of Lisa Edwards and the willful attempt at deceiving the Police Forces. penelopecell.png|Penelope in her cell. New Case #35.jpg OG_SUS_35_601.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters